The Invite
by Crimson Rose Blooms
Summary: Sasuke receives the Uzumaki-Hyuuga wedding invitation. A short Sasunaru drabble.


Night was welcome to swallow the whole world with Sasuke alongside it. He wouldn't mind. Perhaps it would ease the never-ending pain that he was in.

After more than a decade of being ninja, he had his share of injuries, life-threatening poisons, torture, mind games. Even now, his lack of a limb hindered him on his road to redemption but none of it hurt as much as this. This one single sheet of paper.

With gorgeous calligraphy on the scroll, it read:

_You have been invited to the long-awaited marriage of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga! The happy couple wou - _

He feared reading further.

It was handwritten, delicate letters - not an invite from the person he wanted to hear from most. It was probably Hinata herself. She was a thoughtful girl if not a push-over. Maybe she sent it in secret because Naruto didn't want to. Or maybe he was just lazy...

But even being lazy meant Naruto would drag him back to Konoha despite him being focussed only on vengeance. No matter what, he'd been a priority. He must have sent this invitation. He must be telling him something:

He was done waiting.

Sasuke sighed, his breath condensing as it escaped from his mouth to the icy wind. The fire crackled loudly but he still felt so frozen inside. This was what leaving meant though. He had expected it from the start, just not so soon.

"Why would you want me to come anyway?"

Both of them knew well that just seeing each other would ignite emotions they didn't want to evoke any further. Perhaps Naruto's feelings had dulled enough that he could move on and be with the girl who had been so obsessed with him to see past his idiotic thought process, his carefree personality, his unfailing determination...

Sasuke used to be the source of that.

He knew that at least. Those two were the only things that mattered then. But that was the past.

The trees swayed with the wind to encourage the fire to burn even stronger to survive. Sasuke almost smirked. Every time the breeze whistled past him, he would be reminded of Naruto. Especially at a time like this when it blended with the fire for him to recall their combined jutsus that relied on each other, so perfectly in sync, like they were made for each other.

Crumpling the letter with his hand, he chucked it towards the hungry flames. To hell with it all.

* * *

"Congratulations Naruto," Kiba cheered, baring his fangs joyously, "Can't believe you're getting married already."

"Neither can I for that matter," he smiled sheepishly. Whilst he half-heartedly listened to his friend's useless banter, his eyes were wandering around the growing crowd for a certain raven-haired person. It was almost for certain that he had received the invite for now - even B, who lived whirlpools away, had. So he had openly refused.

Even though he knew Sasuke should focus on his own journey, Naruto had selfishly sent the invite without the others' knowledge. Perhaps he was expecting him a surprise visit somewhere deep in his heart or he wanted to at least hope. But this scene was all too familiar: so many people but no significant one.

Maybe he really wanted Sasuke to show up and tell him he was making a mistake like they used to. Then Naruto would correct it and they would be buddies forever. So maybe it was childish but Naruto knew that if there was a chance to just talk to him, watch him, hear him...

Before he could actively hunt through the mass, there was a gentle tugging at his yukata. His beautiful wife-to-be was blushing as she whispered, "Naruto-kun, we need to greet my parents."

Maybe he would have refused if he wasn't the centre of attention. Everyone was here to celebrate the couple's happy marriage - it seemed as though he was the only one who couldn't comprehend it. He was distracted. At his own wedding. And not by his bride.

This was wrong.

"O-of course," he stammered nervously.

"Are you alright?" Hinata inquired, concern reflecting off her clear eyes.

_If only she had dark, brooding eyes..._

"Y-yeah!" he laughed, "Great!"

As he was ushered away, no one was aware of the ever-watchful eyes of a sly serpent residing in the bushes.

* * *

He was finally married. Sasuke didn't know whether to send a word of congratulations or sulk silently.

Definitely the latter.

What was marriage anyway? It was a binding promise. The coming together of two people.

The word was sickeningly sweet in his mouth. He could almost feel his teeth decaying from it. He didn't need that type of thing. Afterall, the best promises were too important for words. Yet for some reason he longed for a comforting touch or even a short phrase from the man that had flipped his life upside down.

The night was lonely and cold and dark. He hadn't noticed winter had already withered away for spring to pave way with its blossoming flowers and beaming sun. Life didn't seem the same anymore.

"Congratulations," he spat out, "For moving on and forgetting about me."

Despite the hatred he bore in those words, he couldn't help that tugging in his heart. It was almost the same as when he realized the truth about Itachi, except this was worse.

Naruto was there; he never left. Naruto had told him how much he cared. Naruto... hurt him.

Because he still remembered.

He remembered how Naruto was the first one to want to reach out to him, not out of pity.

He remembered how Naruto was the first one to fight him with a sincere heart.

He remembered how Naruto was the first one to never offer friendship, only complied.

He remembered how Naruto was the first one to insult him without any remorse because he knew he deserved it.

He remembered how Naruto was the first one to try and rescue him when he was in danger.

He remembered how Naruto was his first best friend who understood the pain he had endured as well.

He remembered how Naruto was his first love.

It was such a bitter ending for the two of them.

The distance between them was somehow so much further apart than it was when Sasuke was with Orochimaru. All the scars from before must have disappeared from Naruto now so there was nothing to remind him of the past; only Sasuke bore this obvious injury. Every time he looked down at his empty left sleeve, he could distinctly recall the scent of blood and how he had shown such a weak side of himself to him.

He'd spilled his guts to him. But he still didn't get it.

But always, there would be that headband. A symbol for them. Only, there would be no next time.

At least Sasuke would be his first kiss, his first real bond and the only one to call him by the name:

"Dobe."


End file.
